Las notas de la vida
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Bella Swan está profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo Jasper Hale pero luego de que su corazón se rompe, Bella decide marcharse a estudiar música donde conoce a Edward Cullen... pero ella no quiere amar a nadie mas. Porque sabe que su corazón aun le pertenece a su mejor amigo.


**ONE SHOOT: LAS NOTAS DE LA VIDA**

Summary: Bella Swan está profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo Jasper Hale pero luego de que su corazón se rompe, Bella decide marcharse a estudiar música donde conoce a Edward Cullen... pero ella no quiere amar a nadie mas. Porque sabe que su corazón aun le pertenece a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Todo empezó el día que los nuevos vecinos llegaron; habían comprado la casa de al lado que le había pertenecido una vez a la vieja Sue, pero que luego de una terrible enfermedad había fallecido y sus hijos decidieron poner en venta la casa.<p>

Fue en ese entonces, cuando yo tenía 9 años que llegaron los Hale: la señora Bibi, el señor Jerry y por supuesto el que rápidamente se convirtió en mi mejor amigo: Jasper.

Nos hablamos por primera vez una noche que me había quedado dormida fuera y había olvidado mi libro: Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates. Entonces el había tocado mi puerta para entregármelo y decirme que adoraba ese libro con todo su corazón.

Así fue como nos hicimos amigos y nos encariñamos rápidamente. Fuimos a la escuela juntos, comíamos galletas por la tarde mientras hacíamos tarea o leíamos un poco y jugábamos a que éramos como nuestros personajes favoritos.

Y entonces crecimos y yo… me enamore.

Perdidamente.

Y muy dentro de mí siempre conserve la esperanza de que un día el me amaría tanto como yo lo amaba a él y pasaríamos cada uno de nuestros días juntos. Pero entonces llego ese día.

El terrible día del cual me arrepentiría por siempre

**/ / / / / FLASHBACK / / / / /**

Había estado practicando durante horas con mi chelo porque quería tener una presentación para la obra de navidad. El año pasado había estado a punto de lograrlo pero desafortunadamente me había equivocado terriblemente en las audiciones y la profesora Tanya Denali había dicho que podría participar el próximo año, si practicaba.

Desde hace un par de meses había dejado de salir a comer con Ángela o a pasar un rato con mi mejor amigo Jasper todo porque quería seguir practicando y esta vez poder lograrlo. Estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo. Quería tocar el cuarteto No. 2 Op. 33 de Haydin… cuando mi mama entro sin tocar ¡Mientras practicaba!

-¡Mama! Sabes que estoy practicando –me ponía irritable cuando alguien me interrumpía en mis horas de ensayo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento pero tu enamorado esta abajo y quiere verte así que… -¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanta confianza con mi madre? Por supuesto que le había contado que estaba enamorada de Jasper pero ese no era motivo para que lo divulgara cuando él estaba justo abajo.

-Puede escuchar –ella solo sonrío y agito la mano despreocupadamente –no lo hace Bells. Tu papa estaría encantado escuchándote, lástima que tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde. Ya sabes cómo le encanta oírte practicar

-Lo se mama pero no es su culpa que Mike no se haya presentado a trabajar, de nuevo. ¿Por qué papa es tan sensible y no lo corre? Falta un montón, llega tarde, no sabe de música y atiende terriblemente a los clientes

-Bella, eso no te lo puedo decir yo. Yo no trabajo ahí, háblalo con tu padre. Ahora, ¿bajas o sube? –mama pregunto con su mano sobre la perilla

-Sube –contestamos al mismo tiempo mientras soltabas la carcajada. Si por eso le había dicho amaba a Jasper; nos llevamos genial.

Escuche las fuertes pisoteadas de Jasper antes de que este entrara a mi habitación y se dejara caer junto a mí en la cama.

-¿Día duro? –le pregunto guardando el chelo en su estuche para poder recostarme junto a él.

-Hoy una señora tiro su café sobre mi mientras le servía sus brownies. Trabaje las siguientes dos horas con la ropa oliendo a café y la camisa mojada y caliente –me mordí el labio pensando en lo atractivo que debió verse con la camisa mojada.

-Si bueno, mi día tampoco fue mejor ¿sabes? Hoy tampoco fue Mike a trabajar y mi papa y yo tuvimos que encargarnos de los clientes los dos solos porque Maggie está de vacaciones esta semana. El aún sigue aquí pero me mando a descansar

-Y eso quiere decir practicar ¿no es así? –sí. El me conoce lo suficientemente bien

-Definitivamente –contesto sin pensarlo. Entonces él se pone de pie y dobla una rodilla para sentarse en el piso con su cabeza recargada en el estuche de mi chelo -¡Aléjate monstruo!

-¡Vale, vale! –es se pone de pie de un salto y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí. –voy a ver Green Day hoy en el Dallas Arboretum

-Vaya, no sabía que Green Day iba a venir a Dallas. –pero por supuesto que Jasper si lo sabía él amaba el rock y eso era probablemente en lo único que éramos diferentes. Nuestros géneros musicales.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo un boleto extra –dice mientras me extiende dos tickets con la fecha y la hora escrita

-No puedo Jas. Debo practicar ¿sabes? Si fuera cualquier otro día después de la presentación navideña estaría bien

-Diablos. Bueno entonces me voy, supongo que lo revenderé afuera. Alguien debió quedarse sin boleto ¿no? –ow Jas. Y me hace sentir culpable inmediatamente

-Te lo puedo pagar pero a la próxima pregúntame antes de comprar los tickets

-Ni lo pienses Swan. No me vas a dar un peso –y sin más ni más salió de mi habitación. Por mi ventana pude escuchar un: ¡Buena suerte! Mientras arrancaba su motocicleta.

Esa noche la pase practicando y a la mañana siguiente que era sábado me desperté temprano para seguir practicando luego de desayunar. Papa me había prometido que la próxima vez que tuviera un problema con Newton se iría sin cuestionar y yo estaba radiante de felicidad. A eso de las 3 fui a casa de Jasper. Boby me abrazo fuertemente y me hizo pasar a su precioso living.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? Jasper me conto que piensas audicionar para la obra de navidad.

-Sí, esta vez sí pienso quedar

-¡Oh cielo! Claro que lo harás. Ahora cuéntame a que debo tu visita mi preciosa muñequita vaquera –Boby nunca dejaría de llamarme así y es que mi fiesta de 10 años tuvo de temática una fiesta vaquera (por obra de mi madre) y anduve con botas y todo.

-Amm… quería ver a Jas. Ayer no pude acompañarlo al concierto Boby y me siento culpable. Pensé que podíamos ir a Cici's*. Eso siempre lo hace sentir mejor

-Oh muñequita, Jasper no está. Salió desde temprano

-¡Ow! Lo entiendo. Bueno, lo llamare más tarde. Hasta luego Boby.

Pero no lo llame porque pensé que él estaba enojado conmigo. Y mis teorías aumentaron aún más cuando el domingo no vi su carro estacionado y no lo vi en todo el día desde que me desperté.

Sin embargo el lunes él ya estaba esperándome en el asiento del conductor de su coche (regalo de cumpleaños de su riquísimo abuelo).

-Hey Swan. –susurro como siempre mientras apagaba la radio.

-Hey Jas. No te he visto desde… ¿el viernes? Creo –el me sonrió con su preciosa sonrisa y movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Oye tengo que contarte algo importante –dijo luego de unos diez minutos mientras nos estacionábamos en el colegio

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? No me digas que My chemical Romance acaba de agregar a Dallas en su tour

-Nada de eso. Esto es algo importante –y me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos azules hoy estaban brillantes como nunca, irradiaba felicidad. Y Dios, para Jasper nada era más importante que su música.

¿Sera que…? ¿Seria?

Tal vez el empezaba a verme como…

-Me enamore –y sí. Me sentí flotando por los aires pero mi burbuja estallo tan solo un segundo después cuando él dijo de quien –se llama Alice. La conocí afuera del concierto, ella necesitaba un boleto y bueno le regale el mío; estuvimos juntos durante el concierto y la ame. Y luego nos vimos el sábado y también el domingo… Dios Bella, ahora mismo quiero correr hacia su casa y ponerle una roca en el dedo. Ya.

Sí. Tal vez debía dejar de practicar tanto.

**/ / / / / / FIN FLASHBACK / / / / / /**

Jasper y Alice están juntos. Y serian la pareja perfecta si no fuera porque aunque lleven cinco meses juntos yo lo sigo amando. Alice es hermosa, es chiquita con el cabello negro, un piercing en la nariz y una amante de Green Day. Lo cual quedaba bastante bien con Jas.

Jasper había hablado conmigo diciendo que Alice iría a Chicago a estudiar y él la amaba lo suficiente como para saber que quería casarse con ella y que iría a estudiar con ella; invitándome a ir con ellos. Pues Jasper y yo habíamos hecho planes para irnos a California a estudiar la Universidad.

Le sonreí y le dije que todo estaba bien. Y lo estaba, en parte.

Yo había decidido marcharme; pero no a California. No se sentía lo mismo sin Jasper. Había estado planeando lo que sería despertarme y desayunar juntos (porque rentaríamos un lindo apartamento cercano al campus), hablaríamos sin parar y pasaríamos las noches acurrucados en la cama viendo películas y luego desvelarnos hablando de ella. No podía irme allí sin Jasper porque me conocía y sabia cuan enamorada seguía de él y no quería continuar con los planes así. No imaginando que sería de nosotros si yo hubiera ido al concierto.

Me iría a Tennessee donde vivía mi tía Carmen y estudiaría música en la Universidad y además entraría a un club de chelo donde mi tía ya me había inscrito porque si ya había perdido a Jasper al menos me quedaba mi segundo amor. Y el único para siempre.

Mi chelo.

**/ / / / / / **

Mi primer mes en Tennessee fue un caos. A penas me estaba acomodando a mi recamara nueva, a la escuela, a estar lejos de mi familia, a no conocer a absolutamente nadie; pero de todos modos eso pasaría de haberme ido a California. Lo que me dolía es que Jasper no estaba conmigo.

Dos días después de haber llegado un mensaje me llego, y pensando que era de papa lo abrí.

_¿Cómo está mi amiga favorita? ¿Te gusta Tennessee? Sabes que siempre puedes venir con nosotros a Chicago ¿verdad? Tu sabes cuánto me dolió haber roto nuestros planes; pero sé que me entiendes después de todo eres mi mejor amiga. Y siempre lo serás_

_Te quiere: Jas_

Y eso era lo que menos quería. Yo quería dejar de ser la tonta mejor amiga y poder ser algo más… su novia, su prometida, su esposa. Pero ahora no lo vería mas. Estaba segura. Seguíamos hablando, y platicábamos por Facebook aunque evitaba este último porque me dolía ver las fotos de ellos dos juntos. Jasper lucia siempre radiante y feliz; como siempre pensé que luciría un día conmigo.

Había estado yendo a mi club de música. Tenía una amiga llamada Rosalie que tocaba el piano como nadie, Emmett (su novio) tocaba la guitarra y mi prima Kate con quien me iba al club tocaba el violín. Hoy empezábamos una clase nueva, donde nos separarían por instrumento; pues antes habíamos estado trabajando por niveles.

Estoy emocionada, por supuesto. Conocería gente que amaba el chelo tanto como yo. Moría por llegar a mi clase.

Kate y yo caminamos juntas hasta la entrada del recinto aunque ella se despidió rápidamente porque su clase estaba en el último piso y empezaba en cinco minutos. Yo me senté en el living y escuche el concierto No. 1 en sol menor de Dimitri Kabalevski en mi I pod y tomaba mi café pues no había alcanzado a cenar. Para ser las siete ya estaba bastante oscuro y yo estaba agotada de la Universidad; pero amaba estas clases y aquí estaba esperando que dieran las 7:15 para entrar. Venia los lunes, los miércoles, los viernes y los sábados. Kate venia igual que yo aunque ahora por los cambios ella vendría los lunes, los martes, los jueves y los sábados.

-Disculpa ¿sabes a qué hora es la clase de chelo? Veo que traes uno justo ahí –me quite los audífonos para escuchar bien y un chico terriblemente lindo estaba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa y unos enormes ojos verdes. ¡Oh! También traía un enorme chelo con él.

Era hermoso.

El chelo, por supuesto.

-Ammm si a las 7:15 en la primer aula de este pasillo

-Genial –el chico tomo asiento junto a mí; así que apague el Ipod –Soy Edward Cullen, llevo en este club alrededor de tres años pero perdí mi horario y no sabía si llegaría temprano o no.

-Ah. Yo soy Isabella Swan; y llevo un mes aquí aunque nunca te había visto –le digo evitando su mirada. ¿Por qué esta aquí incomodándome?

-Bueno, yo estaba en Inglaterra con mi padre. Mis padres son divorciados y llegue ayer. Mi calendario con el horario lo extravié en algún lugar de mi casa y aquí estoy. ¿Estas emocionada?

El chico seguía haciéndome conversación. Mire alrededor del living para darme cuenta que quedaban pocas personas, la mayoría con una flauta; ellos entraban hasta las 7:40 y no sé porque llegaban tan temprano.

Desvié mi mirada del resto para mirar su rostro y darme cuenta de lo emocionado que lucía y de lo guapo, también. –Sí, creo. Bueno iré al baño antes de la clase. Compermiso.

Me levante con mi bolso en el hombro y con mi chelo en su funda para ir hacia el baño pero el abrió su estúpida boca de nuevo.

-Puedo cuidarte el chelo si quieres. O si vas a tardar lo puedo llevar al salón y cuando vayas para allá el chelo ya este…

-No gracias –conteste sin mirarlo y continúe mi camino.

Edward –creo que se llamaba- era un chico hermoso, amable y teníamos cosas en común. No podía enamorarme de nuevo. No podía ni siquiera gustarme ese chico. Yo aún amaba a Jasper… y la estaba pasando bastante mal con eso.

No quería meterme en un problema más y menos algo relacionado con el amor. Pasaría mi vida tocando el chelo y enseñando a tocar a los niños y hornearía galletitas para comerlas mientras viera una película o leyera un libro. Amando aun a Jasper; porque ¡Diablos! No quería amar a nadie de nuevo.

En la clase nos obligaron a decir nuestro nombre y nuestra obra favorita con el chelo. Unos fueron bastante obvios y se fueron por el preludio de la suite No 1 en sol mayor de Bach. Un clásico. Yo por otra parte elegí Danse du diable vert de Gaspar Cassado aunque era para chelo y piano; amaba tocarla con mi papa. Yo en el chelo y en el piano como había sido desde que era pequeña.

Congenie rápidamente con una chica llamada Tanya que se sentó junto a mí y platicamos un rato, ella me presento a su hermana mayor Rosalie con quien también me lleve bastante bien y para final de clase nos habíamos vuelto muy unidas a pesar de haber hablado apenas un par de palabras.

-Edward no dejaba de mirarte –susurro Tanya cuando salíamos del aula, aunque en voz baja para que solo nosotras tres escucháramos –lo conozco desde hace milenios. Y estuve un tiempo súper loca de amor por él, pero ya viste lo serio que es y a penas y me miro.

_Serio. ¡Ja!_

-Bueno, todas hemos pasado por nuestra etapa de enamoramiento con Edward. ¡Es obvio! Es guapo, toca casi tan bien como Johann Bach y es terriblemente dulce. Claro, cuando se digna en mirarte… o hablarte. O respirar cerca de ti –Rosalie se ríe y agita los brazos hacia arriba –pero afortunadamente yo ya encontré el amor. Mi amor tiene nombre y se llama Emmett.

Un enorme chico morenos apareció y beso a Rosalie en los labios. Tanya hizo una mueca de asco que me hizo reír y me recordó a Jas. Él siempre me hacía reír.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Soy Emmett Masen

-Isabella Swan –le conteste con un rápido apretón de manos que casi rompe mi muñeca.

El me guiño un ojo y luego tomo el chelo de ambas chicas aun y cuando el traía su guitarra en su estuche por el hombro. –Las veo en el auto ¿vale? Un gusto pequeña y debilucha Isabella

Rosalie me beso en la mejilla y lo siguió luego de decir que nos veríamos en la próxima sesión. Tanya por otra parte permaneció a mi lado un rato más.

-Dijiste que venias con tu prima ¿no?

-Sí, ella sale veinte minutos más tarde –contesto –porque ella tiene una sesión menos que nosotras

-Ah –contesta –bueno, espero que no te moleste que te acompañe un rato pero esos dos necesitan un tiempo para calmar sus hormonas y odio estar en medio de eso

-Créeme. Te entiendo –y mi mente fue directo a Jasper y Alice ambos besándose mientras los tres estábamos en el cine viendo "Breautiful Creatures" no sé qué me hizo salir de la sala. Si sus besos o la terrible película.

Tanya me siguió contando de un par de cosas más antes de que definitivamente se marchara luego de intercambiar números.

Yo seguí apoyada en la pared porque estaba muy cansada para ir a sentarme al sofá. Quería estirar los huesos. Y entonces sentir a alguien mirándome y cuando levante el rostro lo vi.

Era Edward.

Mirándome desde lo alto de las escaleras, sus ojos estaban brillantes y una sonrisa acompañaba su perfecto rostro de ángel. Alguien sacudió mi hombro deshaciendo el encanto.

-¿Lista primita? –Kate me ayudo con mi bolso para que yo cargara el chelo y ambas nos fuimos hacia su auto.

Las siguientes tres sesiones fueron más o menos lo mismo. En la sesión a penas y podía hablar con mis nuevas amigas pero de todos modos yo estaba muy concentrada haciendo lo que me gustaba. Luego en cualquier momento ellas me molestaban diciendo que Edward me veía todo el tiempo y que solo hablaba conmigo, lo cual era mentira.

Porque no habíamos vuelvo a hablar desde aquel día en el sofá.

Y yo con todas mis fuerzas procuraba no voltear hacia el cuándo sentía que me veían, y trataba de ignorarlo todo el tiempo. Quería que me fuera indiferente, que fuera como cualquier otro chico en el mundo… y dentro sentía el amor por Jasper quebrarse poco a poco y eso me asustaba terriblemente.

¿Has sentido la necesidad de seguir amando a alguien?

Me estaba torturando. Amando a alguien que nunca me amaría y tratando de no enamorarme del chico más hermoso de todo el club de música.

En la Universidad iba bastante bien y mis notas estaban más que excelentes. Mamá y papá me hablaban todo el tiempo para saber cómo me iba y yo siempre contestaba lo mismo.

El miércoles llegue al club en un taxi porque hoy no venía Kate y yo todavía no confiaba en conducir un coche en un estado que no conocía; no importaba que tuviera dos meses aquí.

Desafortunadamente el taxista tomo un atajo y llegue 20 minutos antes de lo que usualmente llegaba así que me deslice del asiento trasero para entrar al club e ir directo al living donde me senté y planee practicar un poco pero aleje ese pensamiento.

No había más que dos muchachas con su guitarra; sentadas en el último escalón y todo lucia callado aunque no por completo porque violín tenía practica en el piso dos y podía escucharlo claramente.

-¿Llegas temprano? –y ahí estaba él de nuevo.

_ Tienes que tratarlo como si fuera cualquier chico Bella, lo miras y le hablas y ya está. Que no se sienta especial porque no lo es_

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo? –él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Nada, por supuesto. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo de nuevo. Pero esas amigas tuyas te consumen por completo –y puedo notar algo de irritación en su voz.

-Pero si tú a penas y hablas. Creo que hay compañeros que te consideran mudo

-Bueno, ese es su problema. No me gusta hablar –dice tranquilamente y subiendo sus piernas a la mesita de centro.

-¿A no? ¿Y porque no paras de hablar ahora mismo? –pregunto alzando un poco más la voz

-Bueno Bella… cuando encuentro a alguien que vale la pena simplemente lo hago ¿me entiendes?

-¿De que diablos hablas? –pero ya era muy tarde porque él ya estaba caminando hacia el aula.

Estúpido Cullen

**/ / / / / /**

Hoy era una de esas noches a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada pero eso no hacía que me sintiera mejor. Estaba recostada en mi cama con las lágrimas por todo mi rostro. Había tenido una pesadilla y desde entonces estaba dando vueltas por toda mi cama. Como extrañaba a Jasper.

Para este momento yo pensaba que él ya estaría enamorado de mi ¿quién diría que la vida nos separaría y ahora no seriamos más que amigos que a veces se hablaban y a penas y un par de mensajes se enviaban.

En la Universidad casi me quedo dormida en clase del señor Volturi lo cual me habría costado caro así que al final decido saltarme la clase de la señorita Stanley y me voy a casa a dormir un poco para poder estar en mejores condiciones para el club de música hoy en la noche.

Tanya me estaba esperando en la silla con su chelo entre las piernas, pero aun no comenzaba la clase así que aún no había nadie practicando. Me senté junto a ella y le pregunte por Rosalie que no se veía.

-¡Ah! Ella tenía una cena en casa de los papas de Emmett. Hoy cumplieron veinticinco años de matrimonio ¿no es adorable? –y vaya que lo era.

Edward entro con la vista fija en mí y luego de guiñarme el ojo se sentó e ignoro a todos por el resto de la clase. Tanya seguía haciéndome burla porque Edward no dejaba de mirarme y a la vez yo me estaba asustando ¿Por qué tanto le importaba a ese chico? Yo no volvería a amar a nadie, nunca más.

Y él lo complicaba todo.

La sesión termino veinte minutos más temprano de la hora por una junta que habría; así que Tanya se puso de pie de un salto y me beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno Bella me voy ya porque tengo que tomar el autobús para irme a casa y no quiero que obscurezca mas además si me voy más tarde me va a tocar lleno ¿vienes?

Pero el autobús en el que ella se iba no pasaba por mi casa así que negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias Tanya pero antes debo ir al baño; además tengo que coger otro autobús

-Bueno Bells, marcame cuando llegues, o de perdido un whatsapp ¿ok?

-¡Claro!

Deje mi chelo en el living y fui al baño rápidamente que para mi gusto estaba bastante vacío porque detestaba ir a los baños de las escuelas. Estaba en estado zombie por no haber dormido bien pensando en Jas. Había soñado que él y su novia se casaban en medio de un concierto de Green Day, ella con un vestido negro inmenso.

Y luego Jas me pedía que tocara el chelo para ellos y para celebrar que Alice estaba embarazada. En ese momento me había levantado de la cama con sudor por todas partes y ahora mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco y aparte no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa imagen.

-¡Tonta Alice! –golpee el contenedor de jabón líquido y sentí como si me hubiera quebrado la mano, pero solo exageraba como siempre.

Luego de sobarla lentamente con un chorro de agua me sentí mejor y lista para marcharme a dormir. ¡Por fin! Además, me moría de hambre.

_Dios si me lanzas una pizza en este momento te prometo que la devoro por completo._

Cuando Salí y fui al living mi chelo no estaba y sentí como el miedo poco a poco se apoderaba de mi ¿alguien lo había robado?

-¿Buscas esto Bella? –gire cuando escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas y si ahí estaba él. Su característica sonrisa y mi chelo entre sus manos.

Mi bebé. Temía que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

Estire mis manos lista para tomarlo pero lo alejo de mí. ¿Qué diablos?

-He, ¿disculpa? Ese es mi chelo.

-Ya lo sé pero escuche que tomarías el autobús así que pensé que tal vez podría darte un aventón –mi mandíbula se cayó. ¿Él quería llevarme a casa?

-Amm… estoy bien puedo tomar el autobús ¿podrías darme mi chelo? –pregunte ya con la furia apoderándose de mí.

-No Bella. No te lo daré a menos que me dejes llevarte. No soy un asesino y lo sabes

-Pero…

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos el viernes –él camino hasta la salida…. Y mi chelo iba con él.

Estúpido Cullen.

Nunca me cansaría de decirlo.

-Bien, vamos. –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y antes de que me diera cuenta él me estaba poniendo su chaqueta –está haciendo frio –dijo, como si esa fuera suficiente razón. Sus manos habían estado por mis hombros y mi espalda y juro que había sentido un escalofrió.

No dije nada y tampoco me la quite porque ¡Vamos! Realmente hacia frio así que… lo soportaría. O casi. Porque su olor era embriagante.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su Volvo y me sentí en las nubes cuando me recargue en el asiento de su coche. Era como volar.

El dejo nuestros instrumentos en la parte trasera de su coche para luego sentarse junto a mí y escuchar un poco de música. Clásica, por supuesto.

-¿Siempre te vas en el autobús? –me pregunta mientras salimos del estacionamiento. Él no me va a decir que puede llevarme a casa todos los días ¿verdad?

-Ehhh… nop. A veces me voy con mi prima Kate pero ella no tenía sesión hoy.

-¿De dónde vienes Bella?

-Am bueno soy de Dallas. Tú eres de aquí ¿verdad?

-Nací aquí en Tennessee aunque paso todas las vacaciones en Inglaterra con mi papá –debe ser difícil venir de un hogar roto. Yo siempre pase navidades con mis dos papas y casi siempre (a menos que Newton faltara) cenábamos juntos.

-¿Y te molesta? Quiero decir, ¿preferirías que estuvieran juntos?

-Me encantaría que estuvieran juntos. Pero también sé que si ellos siguieran casados y no se amaran esto no funcionaria. Y se llevarían muy mal. Mamá y papá se llevan bien todo el tiempo a pesar de estar divorciados ¿sabes?

Para cuando me doy cuenta él se está estacionando en el Blaze Pizza*. Esto no está nada bien, Edward Cullen puede no ser un asesino pero joder, él es un secuestrador.

-Te gusta la pizza ¿verdad? O bueno, si no te gusta podemos ir al italiano a unas calles.

-Me gusta la pizza. Pero, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –le pregunto. El abre su puerta y baja y mientras me abre la mía dice

-Supuse que podrías tener hambre ¿vienes?

Y juro que solo me bajo porque me muero por una pizza. Pero solo por eso.

El pide una red vine mientras que yo, como buena amante del queso me voy por una simple pie. Y un refresco grande.

-La verdad es que esta oportunidad me cayó del cielo –susurra. La mesera nos deja nuestros alimentos y luego se retira meneando las caderas y guiñándole un ojo a Edward quien está ocupado viéndome.

Zorra.

-¿Qué oportunidad? –le pregunto confundida. El usualmente dice un montón de cosas que yo a penas y soy capaz de entender. Me siento perdida y mareada a su alrededor.

-Esta. Siempre te vas antes de que sea capaz de encontrarte afuera y cuando te encuentro estas junto a tus amigas las Paris y Nikky Hilton.

-Sigo sin entender Edward ¿oportunidad de qué?

El muerde su pizza. Pasan unos largos largos segundos antes de que el me vuelva a mirar a los ojos y me diga:

-Oportunidad para decirte que en cuanto te vi sentada en el sofá supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Enserio pensaste que había perdido mi horario?

Me quedo con la boca abierta por su confesión y porque es capaz de hacer un chiste en medio de casi una proposición de matrimonio. Imbécil.

-Pero yo no estoy interesada –contesto y luego mi corazón se rompe cuando veo sus ojos apagarse y escuchar su voz baja

-Lo entiendo

**/ / / / / /**

El siguiente mes Edward no vuelve a aparecer por el club de música y de pronto yo ya no siento ánimos para seguir yendo. En mi mente sigue repitiéndose el último día que lo vi. La cena en la pizzería. Nadie dijo nada de eso, ni siquiera dije "gracias" cuando me baje del coche y aquí estaba ahora.

Acostada en mi cama y dándole vueltas a todo el asunto. ¿Podría sentirme así de mal por alguien a quien no quería? Cuando pensaba en Jasper a mi mente venían todas esas veces que hablábamos y leíamos juntos y luego pensaba en Edward y mi corazón se aceleraba y quería morir de dolor.

¿Por qué el no había vuelto?

Mi teléfono sonó y me tire a llorar en cuanto escuche la voz de mi mama.

-Hey bebe ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Puede ser que me haya enamorado de alguien y no me haya dado cuenta hasta que se fue?

-Mmm… ¿estás hablando de Jasper, cielo?

Jasper. Él era mi mejor amigo. Lo adoraba con mi vida entera y no podía ver el futuro sin verlo a él. Pero no a mi lado; como había querido. Sino como mi amigo y me había dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. Ahora Edward ya no estaba.

-No, no. Es de un chico que conocí en el club de música. Yo trate de ignorarlo porque no quería enamorarme de el para no sufrir otra vez. Y... ahora el no esta y yo…

-Cariño tengo que decirte que estoy muy decepcionada. No importa cuán roto este tu corazón. Tarde o temprano siempre aparecerá el chico indicado listo y dispuesto a repararlo. A veces te acostumbras a alguien y decides que quieres enamorarte de esa persona y luego se te hace tan difícil desprenderte de ese amor que cuando aparece alguien nuevo te niegas a abrir tu corazón e intentar por todos los medios ignorarlo pero Bella… en el amor no hay decisiones, no hay pensamientos, tácticas, secretos o reglas. El amor simplemente debes de sentirlo. Párate y búscalo Isabella y luego tráelo para que lo conozca.

**/ / / / / /**

La computadora estaba en el escritorio y una pelirroja tecleaba un par de cosas en ella mientras bebía de su limonada.

-Mmm disculpe señorita –la mujer levanto su vista del ordenador para mirarme –el señor Black lo busca en el aula de pianos dice que es muy urgente –era ahora o nunca. Justo hoy la recepción estaba vacía a excepción de esa secretaria

-¡Oh! Gracias cariño –ella salió corriendo y yo rápido tome el mouse de la computadora y me fui a la carpeta que decía ALUMNOS. Y luego INFORMACION. Los nombres estaban ordenados por apellidos… y tarde unos segundos antes de encontrar EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. Abrí ese documento y ¡Ta-tan! Su nombre, el de sus padres, su dirección y teléfono estaban justo frente a mí.

-¿Quieres que lo envíe por correo o te lo envío a tu Facebook? –La recepcionista está detrás de mí con una sonrisa -¿Qué? Hacen esto todo el tiempo, dame y déjame ayudarte.

Con la información lista pare un taxi y fui directo a buscarlo. No pensaba esperar un minuto más. Había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo mientras me decía a mí misma que no quería enamorarme. Pero uno debe de entender que el corazón siempre va a ganarle al pensamiento y si no eres lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarte, entonces no mereces a esa persona. Tal vez sufras pero creo que vale la pena. Ya sabes lo que dijo Lord Tennyson "Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca."

Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

Tonta Bella.

Cuando me bajo veo una casa grande pintada de café claro con un gran ventanal en el piso de arribo. El volvo está estacionado frente a la casa al igual que otra camioneta azul. Toco el timbre dos veces y luego aprieto con fuerza mi bolsa sintiéndome por primera vez nerviosa y ansiosa. _¿Y si el ya consiguió a alguien? _

Arriésgate Bella.

_¿Y si el ya a ama a otra?_

Arriésgate Bella.

_¿Y si me odia por no haberlo acepto aquella vez?_

Arriésgate Bella.

Una mujer de cabellos que me recuerdan al caramelo me abre; esta sonriente y cuando ve sus ojos se abren como si le sorprendiera tener a una muchachita como yo tocando su timbre.

-Mmm… buenas noches ¿Usted es la señora Cullen? –pregunto con nerviosismo

-Bueno, deje de serlo hace unos años cariño. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? -¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tengo que meter la pata todo el tiempo?

Inhalo con fuerza y sigo apretando mi bolsa tratando de que mi voz suene calmada y segura.

-Amm disculpe no era mi intención… Yo estoy buscando a Edward ¿podría verlo? –sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y luego una sonrisa se instala en sus labios ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Oh Edward. ¿Eres tú la que lo tiene vuelto loco? Porque dejo de tocar el chelo, últimamente está bastante más serio de lo normal y siempre parece estar en las nubes. Lo siento cariño estoy un poco loca, por cierto llámame Esme y si, pasa hija –entro a su casa y puedo ver un montón de plantas por todos lados, algunas artificiales y otras reales –A Edward y a mí nos encantan las plantas. Siéntate por aquí cariño. Iré a llamarlo.

Espero en mi impaciente en mi lugar ¿Sera real lo que dijo Esme de Edward? ¿El realmente esta así…. por mí? Escucho unas fuertes pisadas viniendo de las escaleras y cuando me pongo de pie lo veo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Él está sorprendido y a la vez feliz. Y yo creo que yo estoy llorando porque sin decirnos nada lo veo todo a través de nuestra mirada: veo mis días pasados todos momentos tras momento y luego veo mi futuro frente a mí. Creo que él está viendo lo mismo porque sonríe y da un paso al frente.

Qué bueno que lo intestaste Bella.

Joder, sí.

**/ / / / / / **

_Años después..._

Llevo un vestido hasta la rodilla color azul de Alice and Olivia* que Tanya y Rosalie me han obsequiado porque claro, nos seguimos viendo al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Pues entre trabajo y trabajo se nos complica.

Sigo viviendo en Tennesse y actualmente estoy trabajando en una escuela de música enseñando el chelo a niños, jóvenes y adultos. ¿Y a que no adivinan quien puso la escuela?

Sí. Edward Cullen en un momento de locura decidió empezar a enseñar el chelo a un par de niños en su casa, que pronto aumentaron en número y fue necesaria de mi ayuda. De un momento a otro tenía alrededor de cuarenta niños que querían aprender varios instrumentos y Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya y Kate se ofrecieron a ayudar algunas veces que podían. Entonces Edward decidió hacer esto permanente.

Llevamos cinco años juntos y no puedo estar más alegre. Llevo dos años viviendo con él en un apartamento que compramos entre los dos y que nos queda bastante cerca de la escuela. Mis padres decidieron abrir otra sucursal de la tienda aquí en Tennesse y decidieron trasladarse para acá. Y yo definitivamente no puedo estar más contenta.

-¿Estas lista para irnos preciosa? –Edward me toma de la mano y juntos vamos de mi vieja habitación en mi casa en Dallas. Porque hoy es la boda de mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale y su novia Alice Brandon. Hace un tiempo si tan solo pensaba que él se casaría con alguien que no fuera yo, sentía que me rompía en mil pedacitos pero hoy no puedo estar más contenta por ambos que he visto lo mucho que se aman.

La boda será en una recepción de un hotel y para bailar habrá rock. Así que Edward y yo pensamos fugarnos un poco antes. Pero nadie tiene porque saberlo.

-Te ves preciosa –él me sonríe abiertamente y me besa en los labios mientras me ayuda a bajar.

-No llevo ni media hora con estos tacones y ya me están matando.

-Bueno es normal Bella. Eso suele pasar ¿sabes?

La ceremonia pasa tranquilamente. Ambos, Jasper y Alice lloran cuando dicen sus votos y Edward acaricia mi mano. Él lo sabe todo, se conté cuando ambos confesamos nuestros temores el uno al otro, la noche que peleamos por primera vez.

-Estoy muy contento que hayas podido venir Bella –Jasper deja un beso sobre mi mejilla y me abraza fuertemente. Es la hora de la recepción y los novios andan de aquí para allá saludando gente.

-Bueno, no me iba a perder tu boda tonto

-¡Isabella! Qué alegría verte –Alice me deja un beso en la mejilla y me sonríe. Su vestido de novia es color negro con un cinturón blanco y Jasper esta alucinando. En secreto, creo que el siempre soñó con una boda así: una esposa que quiera poner rock para bailar y que tenga un vestido negro.

Y esa definitivamente no era yo. Gracias a Dios.

Edward llego del baño y me rodeo por la cintura

-¡Muchas felicidades chicos! Una boda estupenda –les dice Edward mientras abraza rápidamente a cada uno de ellos y vuelve a su lugar junto a mí.

-Gracias Edward, por cierto me preguntaba si querías conocer a mi abuela. Ella tuvo una escuela de música y bueno… -Edward me mira y yo asiento con la cabeza para decirle que está bien.

Jasper me pide que lo siga y nos sentamos en uno de los sofás del hotel.

-¿Sabes Bella? Las cosas siempre pasan por algo –susurra. Y yo sé de lo que habla.

-Si hubiera ido al concierto no hubieras conocido a Alice.

-Aja. Y tú no te hubieras marchado a Tennessee y hubieras encontrado a Edward. En determinado momento las cosas que vivimos lucen tan terribles que es imposible ver lo bueno de ellos pero luego de un tiempo te das cuenta de que todo fue por algo. Y que todo valió la pena ¿o me equivoco?

Pienso en lo que acaba de decir por unos minutos. Me sorprende que él esté al tanto de mis antiguos sentimientos e incluso me avergüenzo. Pero sé que es así, que tiene razón.

-Ahora lo puedo ver Jas. Ahora lo hago –y ambos miramos al amor de nuestras vidas. El ve a Alice con su frondoso vestido negro moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y yo veo a Edward sentado frente a una anciana y moviendo los brazos como si estuviera tocando el chelo, incluso creo que veo su venita de la frente salirse como hace cuando toca.

Esto es lo que la vida me dio. Y no puedo estar más agradecida.

* * *

><p><strong>1)Cici's Pizza: <strong>es una deliciosa pizzería ubicada en Texas, es algo así como un buffet. Tu pagas y puedes comer tanta pizza como quieras. Hay de muchos tipos y la de espinaca ni se diga...

**2) Blaze Pizza: **esta también es una pizzería deliciosa; pero tu puedes pedir los ingredientes que quieres. Algo así como un Subway :)

**3) Alice & Olivia: **es una marca de moda, que cuenta con mas de 13 tiendas pero puedes encontrar sus colecciones en mas de 800 tiendas. Sus diseños son preciosos, seguramente has visto alguno en Katy Perry o Dakota Fanning.

* * *

><p><strong><span>***ESTE ONE SHOOT LO ESCRIBI HACE MUCHSIMO TIEMPO, CUANDO LEI "IF I STAY" Y ME DI CUENTA QUE ESO DE LA CHELISTA Y DE UN ROCKERO SONABA BASTANTE INTERESANTE. Y COMO PUEDEN VER ESTO ES LO QUE SALIO :) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ SI ME DEJAN UN RR PARA CONTARME QUE LES PARECIO. MUCHOS BESOS :* ****<span>**

_"Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca." -Lord Tennyson _

**K.**


End file.
